A Crack In Reality
by trycee
Summary: Would Scully's Life have been perfect or a living nightmare had she been given everything she thought she had once wanted? (Revised 12/2/16)
1. Chapter 1

**A Crack In Reality**

 **by Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. This is written for fun, not profit.**

"Call the ambulance!," Mulder screamed frantically, as he hovered over her. "Call the damn ambulance!"

Scully lay on the ground unresponsive. A suspect they had been chasing had knocked her hard on the ground, knocking her out cold. Mulder leaned over her tiny body and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest. The San Diego policemen looked on at the intimate way Mulder held her as they waited for the EMS. They had to pry Scully out of his arms to check her vitals and lift her into the stretcher. Mulder's full attention was on Scully, the chase long forgotten as he hopped into the Ambulance with her and held her hand.

The EMS driver asked questions, assuming from the stroking of Scully's hand and the fear lodged in Mulder's eyes that they were more than partners; they were lovers, though in reality they hadn't progressed to that level yet. Mulder was afraid. Each time he saw Scully laid out unconscious, it caused him immense fear. Scully was his partner but if it were up to him, he'd keep her safe, he'd demand that she live a normal life and leave the X-Files and FBI behind. He'd finally tell her he loved her and maybe, just maybe they could have a life together.

 **Scully's** eyes opened and the sun was beaming harshly on her face. She stretched against the coolness of the silk sheets beneath her. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed, another long day lay before her. Scully scooted off the bed and walked into her bathroom and then stared at her image in the mirror. Her hair was shoulder-length and her eyes puffy from crying. She washed her face and dried off with her towel and brushed her teeth. She closed her eyes and stiffened when his hands came around her shoulders and then skimmed down to her stomach, smoothing his hand over the tender skin there. He kissed her cheek while she willed her body not to flinch as he held her.

"Why are you acting like that?", he growled angrily. "What the hell is your problem?"

She watched him in the mirror, staring at the two of them. She could see the fire in his eyes. "You surprised me," she lied."That's all."

"You act afraid for me to touch you!"

"No!", she said, as his grip tightened on her shoulders. "Never..."

He let go of her and stepped back. She waited for the anger, the barrage of screams to begin. She could practically hear it in her head. But when the words didn't come she stared at the image in the mirror. He was looking at her with such disdain but Scully wasn't surprised. She'd seen it before. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have to get ready," she said, in a whisper, watching his reaction.

He stepped back from her and she had to hold in the sigh of relief. He shook his head. "You act scared of me."

She straightened and then turned to face him. "No," she said, stepping up to him. She looked into his eyes and swallowed her feelings. "You're my husband,"" she said, trying to vanquish any fear she had.

He searched her eyes, trying to see if she were telling the truth. She knew he could tell her true feelings by looking into her eyes and so she dropped her head down as her hand smoothed the soft hair on his arm, on down until she slid her hand in his. "Honey, why don't you go down and get yourself a cup of coffee until I come down."

He gave her one last look before turning to walk away. Scully sighed and then locked the bathroom door, grateful to be rid of him for a few moments. She quickly showered and dressed and then walked into a pink room halfway down the massive hallway. She opened the door of the girl's bedroom, a bright pink and green decorated room with brightly painted animals and a floor-to-ceiling tree mural. She immediately fixed a smile on her face. "Good morning," she smiled warmly.

The small child opened their blue eyes and looked up at her. "Mommy!", the red headed little girl screamed out. The four year old was the spitting image of her as she opened her tiny arms to her. Scully bent down and picked her up, holding her as the child gripped her neck tightly. Scully kissed Addison's soft cheek and then placed her on her feet.

The four year old walked over to her closet and threw open the door, scanning her outfits she'd wear to preschool.

"Quickly get dressed, "Scully said over her shoulder as she moved over to the baby's crib. She smiled down to the small red haired baby asleep in the soft pink blankets. She touched the downy soft reddish hair and rubbed her finger against her daughter's cheek. "Kali, honey," she said, softly.

The 1 yr old opened her blue eyes and smiled Scully's identical smile. She picked up her baby who clung to her and she carried her over to the soft lamb changing table. She quickly changed her diaper and then dressed her in one of her numerous cute outfits. She turned around and smiled, Addison was tangled up in her blouse. She placed the baby on the furry rug with toys to keep her occupied and then helped dress her eldest daughter. She then retrieved Kali and walked back down the long hall.

Scully knocked on the door at the end and when there was no answer, she pushed it open. "Jacob," she said, as the strawberry-blond boy laid with his eyes shut closed, pretending he was asleep. She yanked the blanket off of him. "Get up!", she said in an authoritative tone she rarely use.

"MOM!", the nine year old screamed, jumping up in his Spiderman pajamas, a frown doting his face.

Her face softened and she rustled the top of his curly head. "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

The nine year old looked at his mother and two sisters. "Mom, step out!"

"Okay, Okay, Jacob," she said, grabbing Addie's hand and shifting baby Kali onto her other hip. "Five minutes. Daddy's already waiting,"

There was a flash of panic of the boys face. She smiled warmly at her son. "It's okay, really. Daddy has to go to work early today."

She could see the relief in her son's eyes. "Five minutes, Jacob, okay?"

"Okay," Jacob answered.

Scully closed his bedroom door and walked with Addie and the baby in her arms down the long spiral staircase down towards the kitchen. Scully could see her husband seated at the counter on a bar stool, sipping on a cup of coffee, reading over his emails, ignoring her presence and the childrens. She walked Addie and Kali over to the large kitchen table. Addie sat down quietly staying in place, waiting for her mother to finish their daily routine. Addie kept a careful eye on her father as she sat rigidly fully aware that any moment her father might erupt in anger at her or her siblings or even her mother. Scully placed baby Kali in the high chair. She kissed the top of the little red haired baby's head and then rushed to the fridge, filling up a tiny cup with milk and a bottle of formula for Kali. Scully sighed as she walked past her husband who hadn't even chanced a glance in her direction and placed the kids respective cups down in front of them. She patted Addie's back, trying to calm her as she continued on with fixing their breakfast, retreating back to the kitchen.

Jacob appeared beside her, grabbing his cup and filling it with milk. He glanced nervously in the direction of his father and then continued on to the table joining his sisters. He could feel the tension in the air ,as was always the case whenever his father was home. He sat silently, fully on guard and ready to usher his sisters away if need be. Scully tried to keep them calm in front of their father but she knew they were all waiting on one of his mood swings or screaming fits that could strike at any time. The children watched her as she nuked a large bowl and then added packs of oatmeal. She ladled it into three smaller bowls. She returned to their table and placed it in front of them. She forced a smile to reassure them. She gathered her strength and then approached her husband, waiting patiently by his side until he glanced up at her, irritation showing clearing on his face. She was nervous as she addressed him, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Daniel Waterson stared at his wife for a long moment. "Dana, why do you ask me this every morning?", he said, harshly.

"I just thought...", she began but quickly clamped down.

She touched her stomach, feeling the life growing inside her.

His voice softened briefly. "Just make my breakfast so I can go to work," he said.

She nodded and then turned from him, wiping a tear from her eye as she began to cook his breakfast. She plated it and served it to him. Daniel ate it quickly and then grabbed up his laptop and sat the coffee cup down. "I need to get to work."

"I'll be in later," she said, her eyes scanning his.

Daniel's face tightened. "This will be the last day that you work."

"Daniel!", she sighed. "I can work, I'll just change my schedule."

He shook his head. "No."

She licked her lips nervously, waiting on him to explain his decision.

"You are not working extra hours with this baby. Enough is enough."

She stared down at her stomach, the muscles that were once tight were a curved slightly but despite being in her second trimester, she was barely showing. She hadn't even realized she was pregnant until she had felt the baby kick. As a doctor, Scully knew she had been in denial for sometime but she had a good reason to be.

"Dana, you are about to have Four children", he said, with a heavy sigh. "I'm saying that your doctoring days are through and there's no way around it," he said, firmly."I will not have you working through this pregnancy!"

"But Daniel...", she said, noticing the look in his eyes, and she grew quiet.

"I think I just said that you weren't working, now did I not, Dana?"

"Yes, Daniel..."

"I dealt with Barbara's pregnancy with Maggie and now with our children and if I say I don't want you working that's what I meant. You are my wife but I will not take any disrespect."

Scully could feel the tension in the air as Daniel stared at her. She rubbed the side of her stomach. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

"That's right!", he said, running his fingers against her cheek. "By the way, why did I see on the phone bill that you were calling Maggie?"

Scully glanced over to where her children watched in fear, seated at the large wooden table, as their father stared down into the small beautiful face of their mother. "Daniel, the kids," she said, softly. "They wanted to meet their sister for the first time. They wanted to meet her children, your grandchildren."

He shook his head. "Leave Maggie alone!", he said, harshly.

"Daniel, she was my best friend. Before I became involved in a relationship with you, we were friends."

"And for the last eleven years you have been married to me, her father!" his voice rising. "I said, leave her alone. That's final."

"I will," she said, turning away from him.

Daniel grabbed Scully's arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her soft lips and she tried not to gag. Daniel let go of her arm and walk off down the hallway of their massive home. Scully listened as he grabbed up his coat and briefcase and shut the front door behind her.

Her cell phone rang interrupting her brief moment of easement. The children returned to their breakfasts and then placed their empty bowls in the sink. Jacob placed the baby Kali down to the floor and Scully watched as they retreated to the living room to watch early morning kids programming. "Dana", she answered.

"Is he still there?", her sister asked.

"No, he's gone," Scully answered.

"Open the door, we're here."

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Crack In Reality**

 **Part 2**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. This is written for fun, not profit.**

Scully flung open the front door and was immediately engulfed in her sister's arms. She held her sister tightly until they slowly pulled away. Scully felt a yanking on her skirt and she bent down to kiss her four year old nephew on the cheek. "Hello there, Michael."

"Hello, Auntie Dana," Michael said, reaching up and yanking his mother's hand away from him. Missy and Scully watched as he ran towards his cousins. Addie was delighted, being the same age, they raced off to play together with Jacob keeping a watchful eye on them all, as much as a 9 yr old could.

Melissa reached out and touched her sister's stomach. "This baby is special. This baby wants to bring about change."

Scully rolled her eyes."This baby may bring about the end of my marriage," she said, walking off towards the kitchen with Missy in tow.

"Is that what Daniel said?"

Scully stood at the sink, ready to rinse the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher."He's extremely angry at me. I mean the baby was a surprise to us both. I didn't want to know really, denial was working for me," Scully said closing her eyes and then staring off out the window in front of her. "Daniel feels trapped. I mean, he raised one daughter, he now has grandkids and now he has four young children at his age. He feels tied down."

Melissa huffed. "Well, poor Daniel!", she said sarcastically. "He pursued you, his daughter's best friend and then married you eleven years ago. Dana, you were practically a child."

"I WAS not!"

"You were, you were this young fresh faced young girl and he was your Professor. He had to have you. He wanted to tie YOU down."

"He did have me," Scully said more to herself. "I loved him. I was consumed by what I thought was this perfect life," she said, pointing around at the massive eloquently decorated home. "He offered me everything I ever wanted," Scully said, shyly. "I wanted the fantasy...the devoted brilliant husband, the children, the home, the career. That was all I ever wanted and he promised me that, " she said, dreamily. Her head then bowed down.

Missy shook her head, "Daniel divorced his first wife, married you so you wouldn't leave him, not because he loved you, Dana. You were his latest play-thing! Even before that wedding ring was placed on your finger, he controlled you."

Scully turned on the faucet and rinsed the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher and handing Missy a dishcloth to help wipe down the countertop and table. When they were finished, Scully brought the coffee pot over to the counter and sat down. Melissa checked on the kids, placing her niece, baby Kali, into her bouncer. She returned and opened the fridge, pouring a glass of store-bought green smoothie into a glass and brought it over to her smaller sister. "You're pregnant, remember? Lay off the caffeine."

Scully sighed. "I forget sometimes. It's still so new for me," Scully said, pressing her hand to the side of her stomach. She could feel the baby kicking inside of her. "Missy, you really think he controls me?", she said, looking into her sisters eyes."Sometimes I feel like I've lost part of myself in him."

"Dana, you are so strong," Missy smiled. "But when it came to Daniel, if he said jump, you'd ask how high. He was your first grownup love, but he's controlling, even when you were dating but you were too blind to see it. You know the family never understood why you chose a man dad's age."

"Rebellion...Naivety," Scully said, in between sips. "He just...I don't know any more, " she said, sadly."I betrayed my best friend to be with him."

"Dana, honestly, it's always creeped me out that Daniel was dating you. You were the exact same age as his daughter. Not only that, but you were her best friend."

Scully tucked a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Daniel was everything I ever wanted in a man,", as a tear trailed down her cheek. "I lived for his attention, his praise," she sighed. "He was charming. The way he looked at me was like he wanted all of me. It turned me on in a way the guys my age didn't. All the guys our age wanted was to use our bodies for the night but not Daniel. He looked at me as if he saw into my soul," she laughed and shook her head, sadness creeping into her eyes. "He swept me off my feet."

"Dana, he was married and much older than you."

"Missy, I didn't know he was married at the time. I found that out when it was too late. Little did I know that after all these years of being married to him he would start feeling resentful of me and the kids."

"They didn't make themselves, Dana!", Missy said, pouring herself a glass of the smoothie. "He wanted you and he didn't want anyone else to have you. Now that Daniel has you, his young beautiful perfect little wife, he doesn't want to deal with going through fatherhood all over again?", Missy huffed."Yet he wanted a perfect little play-thing, a woman that adored him and did what he wanted. Dana, he doesn't want you to have a life outside of him. He wants to keep you isolated from your family and friends. He wants to control your career. That's why he opened up his own private practice so he'd keep you under his thumb! Daniel wants you in his bed, Dana. He wants you to slave away in the kitchen for him, to be a mother to his children without any help from him!"

Scully watched the children as they played. "What can I say, Missy? I'm trapped. I'm in a loveless marriage for the sake of my children. He's not happy with us anymore."

"Why are you making it sound like it's your fault?"

"That's how Daniel feels," Scully said, as tears streamed down her face. "He lets me know every chance he gets that it's somehow MY fault that he has to go through this all over again. He's a grandfather four times over," she said, wiping her tears."And this baby," she said, smoothing her hand over her stomach, "Is pushing him over the edge."

"Birth Control, condoms...dammit, he's a doctor, Dana!"

"He doesn't like to use them, yet he's angry each time I get pregnant."

Missy shook her head and sighed. "Have you heard from Maggie? Does she talk to you or her father?"

Scully shook her head. "No. I've tried. Daniel doesn't want me trying to contact her anymore. He became very angry about it right before you came. I tried to explain that the kids wanted to meet their sister, even though their sister is the same age as their mother."

Melissa glanced back at the open living room space and could tell that the children were busy laughing and playing and she was grateful they weren't listening.

Scully finished her smoothie and then turned back to her sister. "You ever wonder what would've happened had I decided not to marry him?"

Melissa touched her hand. "If you would've join the FBI and left him?"

Scully's blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm hormonal," she sighed. "I cry at the drop of a hat now," she said, wiping her tears away. "But, I think about it a lot. Where would I have been? How exciting would my life have turned out?"

"You don't think this is exciting? You are about to have three children all under five plus a 9 year old, who said that wasn't exciting?"

Scully sighed. "I mean, would I have been chasing down criminals or doing autopsy's on some strange victim or maybe teaching. I mean, where would I have fit in there? Not everyone gets recruited out of medical school. I just wish I'd known what would've happened in my life," Scully sighed again. "But then again, I wouldn't have my beautiful children."

Missy smiled. "They are beautiful. Frank and I are thinking about having more."

"You are?"

"The shop is doing really well," Missy smiled. "Lots of healing herbs and cleansing juices and vitamins which reminds me... I'll bring some the next time I come for the baby. By the way, Dana, did I ever tell you, the aura in this house is all wrong!"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Missy."

"No, seriously, there needs to be a cleaning of the air, a smudging..."

"Missy, what do I do?",Scully interrupted. She glanced around her luxury home with kids toys sprinkled around it until the maid came at ten. "Daniel will never let me go, Missy! He's so angry with me right now. He doesn't want me but he won't let me go," she said.

Missy looked alarmed."Has he hit you or threatened you?"

"No," Scully spoke. "Daniel has never hurt me or the kids...not yet," she said, keeping her eyes low, away from the glare from her sister. "But, the look in his eyes," she said, hesitantly. "He looks at me like he hates me and he never speaks to the kids. It's like he tries to ignore that they are here."

"He scares them. Jacob told me so," Missy said, watching the look of various changes to Scully's face."He scares you too, doesn't he?"

"He does. I'm constantly waiting for his barrage of insults or his commands! Everything I do is wrong! If I tell the housekeeper something he didn't approve, he blows up on me. If I'm not in the mood," she said, her eyes not meeting Missy's. "He gets angry. Very angry. He screams and yells to the point the walls shakes sometimes. He doesn't hit me or the kids or anything but he attacks us, verbally," Scully said, staring into her sisters eyes.

"Especially you," Missy said, noticing her once strong little sister cowering as if her husband was standing in front of her. Missy shook her head. "It's a shame that I have to sneak over here to see you, sis. He has you hidden away from everyone."

"I guess Daniel wanted me to himself," Scully said, matter of factually. "And I think part of why he's growing so angry is because he wanted to be able to retire from his practice by now. But now he has all these young children under foot. I think he's angry at the position he's been put in even though he won't do anything to change it."

Missy rolled her eyes. "He just wanted a trophy wife, Dana and he saw that in you. All the guys wanted you and he wanted to lock you down so you wouldn't go anywhere else."

"He wasn't like this in the beginning, Missy. He was sweet, kind, generous..."

"And then he changed," Missy sighed. "Mom warned you, Dana..."

"Maybe this is what his first wife Barbara felt like," Scully said, wiping away her tears.

"This is not your fault."

Scully looked surprised. "I know but that doesn't change how my husband feels about me!"

"Dana, how many times has Daniel cheated on you? You have done everything the way he wanted, when he wanted! The worst part is that he's got YOU convinced that it's your fault that he's not off on some stupid golf course somewhere. He cheats on you with the latest slut of the week, yet he keeps tabs on you as if he's afraid you'll cheat on him. He wants you to live life on his terms. And Daniel is no father to these children who are practically terrified of him! He drinks all night long when he does actually come home and then he rants and raves, and has you all on eggshells in your own home!"

"What do you want me to do?", Scully said, shaking her head. "I'm stuck! I'm trapped! What do you expect me to do?"

"Leave him!", Missy said, surprised. "Dana, you are so strong, you just forgot you were because he's made sure you believed that you couldn't live without him! You don't need him, Dana. You are strong, just like mom. You can do it. I'll help you. I'm sure mom and dad would be thrilled to finally see their grandkids, some for the first time in person and not a photo."

Scully sighed heavily. "How are they? Are they still angry with me?"

"Dad told me to tell you that he misses his Starbuck. He tells me to kiss and hug you every time I talk to them. They haven't seen you since you became pregnant with Jacob over nine years ago. The pictures aren't enough, Dana. Mom cries all the time about you."

Scully ran her hand over her stomach. She could feel the baby moving within her. "I miss them so much but Daniel doesn't want me calling them or seeing them. He would be so angry if he knew you were here."

"And that's okay with you?", Missy said, shocked. "Dana? What's happened to you? Bill refuses to even speak your name since you married Daniel. The parents are practically in mourning for the loss of their daughter and Charles is ready to send in the Navy for a rescue."

Scully smiled nervously. "I miss them. I really do. What are they up too?"

"Missing you!", Missy said in disgust. "Dana, I'll help you but you have to reach down into that inner Goddess that's in you. You've let Daniel snuff out your inner light for far too long! Forget the house, that's just a possession. Someone as talented as you can get a new position maybe in a hospital instead of under Daniel's thumb."

"Daniel wants today to be my last day of work, " Scully said eying her sister. "What if I'm not strong enough to leave him?", she said, looking lost."What if I can't do it? Four children all alone."

Melissa hugged her tightly. "You can do this, I know you can. I believe in you. I know you, Dana, and you are the strongest person I've ever known. After eleven years he's got you thinking you need him but you don't. You are stronger than you think!"

Jacob ran into the kitchen. "MOM, it's almost time for school."

Scully ran her fingers through her son's curly locks. "Okay, mommy's done in here."

"Mom, hurry!", Jacob whined.

Scully smiled up to her oldest sister."I have to get ready to drop everyone off at school and daycare."

Missy and Scully looked at a eachother. Missy could see the tension in his sister."How bout I drop them all off?", she suggested.

Jacob jumped up and down. "Please, mom! Please!"

Scully kissed the top of his reddish blond head. "If Auntie Missy is okay with all you kids."

"Not a problem. I have to go there anyway," she said. "Addie and Michael are in the same class, so why not."

Scully pushed at her right side, feeling the babies feet kicking her lightly. "Well, Missy, I can drop Kali off at daycare on my way to work."

"Okay, then I'll take the big kids and you take baby Kali."

"Aunt Missy, I go upstairs to the second floor," Jacob stated.

Missy smiled down at her nephew. "Go get your backpack and get ready to go."

Scully watched as he ran off and then sat down by the sofa pulling out a changing pad from beneath a storage ottoman. She quickly changed Kali's diaper and kissed the top of the red headed babies head as she cooed and clung to her mother. Scully placed the baby on the floor and then called out for Michael and Addie who were reading books in the corner of the living room. They tossed the books down and ran up to her. Scully inspected her daughter. "Addison, how did you get a smear on your cheek?"

The little girl looked up at her mother with big blue eyes and Scully's heart melted. Addison looked like a tiny version of herself while Jacob had taken after Daniel with the red from her interwining in his strawberry-blond curls. But, Addison was the spitting image of her and it tickled her to see a miniature version of herself. Scully could also tell that baby Kali would also looked like her; the Scully genes had dominated once again. She kissed Addie on her forehead and hugged her tightly. "Be a good girl for Auntie, okay?"

"Okay," Addison smiled.

Michael reached up and hugged her as well. "You are getting so big,"Scully said, holding her nephew in a tight hug.

Missy's red headed son smiled back at Scully but then pulled away, racing towards the front door with Addison.

Missy picked Kali up into her arms as Scully gathered her diaper bag and a few bottles. She turned to look around her, trying to making sure there was no evidence of Missy's visit before the Housekeeper came or worst, anything that Daniel would recognize as not belonging to her or the kids. Scully locked the door. Four year old Addie's car seat was unloaded from her minivan and placed in Missy's mini-van. Jacob hopped into the front seat to sit with his favorite aunt. Missy's son Michael and Addie were seat-belted into their car seats with kisses and Scully watched as they pulled off. Baby Kali was seat belted into her own car seat and Scully snapped on her seatbelt across her pregnant belly and then pulled off heading towards the daycare to drop off Kali and then to her office to face her husband.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Crack in Reality**

 **Part 3**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. This is written for fun, not profit.**

 _Mulder_ lifted his head, his face streaked with tears as he wiped his face. He glanced up at the doctor who was addressing everyone in the room but the words spoken were lost on Mulder. He stared at his partner, her head bandaged as she lay with machines hooked up to her tiny body, monitoring her respiration and vitals. Mulder's eyes rested on the rise and falling of Scully's chest, reminding him that she was still alive and with him but his heart broke with every breath. Mulder had hoped to never be back in a hospital, not after Scully's return from her abduction nor her cancer but here she was lying unresponsive even to his touch and tears. Mulder's entire body was on edge and his mind blocked out all other sounds except her breathing. Mulder knew though from her past coma that his presence did make a difference. And he hoped that maybe, just maybe he could bring her back to him.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Agent Mulder?"

Mulder tore his eyes away from Scully long enough for Dr. Miller's words to sink in. "Dr. Dana Scully is in a coma, she's breathing normally but she's basically in a deep sleep. We just have to wait for her to wake up. There's nothing more that we can do."

Mulder glanced over to the other end of the bed where Margaret Scully sat next to her daughter, her eyes glued to her the way his had been. Mrs. Scully spoke only when necessary. She had been through this far too many times and she was numb as she stared at her only daughter afraid to let the words penetrate into her mind, "Coma". It was enough that she had experienced this more times than any mother should but she was afraid that one day she would lose her last daughter forever.

Mulder's strong hand devoured Scully's tiny hand as he stroked it, his mind screaming, "SCULLY, WAKE UP! SCULLY!"

Mulder drifted in and out of conversions, picking up bits and pieces, but at the heart of it all was the fact that Scully had to wake up on her own in her own time. She was the only one who could bring her back to the world of the living.

Mulder watched as her eyes twitched as she dreamed and he felt lost and lonely. He needed her...he couldn't survive without her.

 **Scully** parked her car and stared up at the Waterson Medical Clinic and she cringed. She made her way through the maze of nurses at the large triage and walked on to her office 'on the opposite side of Daniels', she noted. 'It was like he wanted to be as far away from her as possible', she thought to herself.

The staff tolerated her. They knew that there was severe tension between Dr. Daniel Waterson, her former Professor, and his young wife and though they liked her, they knew where they're paychecks came from and so they tended to be Switzerland when it came to defending her. Scully understood why, she was no fool, and so she kept a safe distance from everyone. She smiled cordially and chatted politely but she knew she had no real friends within her husbands practice.

"Dr. Waterson," Nurse Johnson said, stopping her before she entered her office. "Umm, your husbands daughter, Maggie Waterson, is in there waiting on you."

A shocked expression crossed over Scully's face. She knew she was terrible at hiding her emotions so she thanked the Nurse and touched the side of her stomach before pushing the door open.

Maggie stood waiting on her near the door. She looked surprised at the seething anger from her former friend as she walked past her to sit down in her chair behind her desk.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THE REASON YOU KEEP CALLING ME?", Maggie screamed, as she paced back and forth in front of Scully. "Do you not have any shame?"

Scully sighed, glancing at the door, knowing that everyone in the office had probably heard it. She glanced back at her former friend. "Maggie..."

"Oh, no...Don't Maggie me!", she growled. "You fucking whore! You came between me and my father and betrayed our friendship. I will NEVER forgive you for that!"

Scully touched her stomach and Maggie's eyes grew wide. She shook her head and sighed heavily. "How many does it make?"

Scully swallowed hard. "This makes number four."

"Four?" Maggie said, throwing her hands in the air. "Four!"

"If it's any consolation, your father isn't thrilled about this baby either."

"Of course not! The bastard was never around for me and now he's got four more with you", she huffed. "Just perfect!", Maggie said, her hand on her hips.

"I contacted you Maggie because Jacob, Addie and Kali wanted to know their older sister and your children."

"Are you insane?", Maggie said, towering over Scully. "You think I consider them apart of me? You have to be joking."

"Maggie, the kids...they hear Daniel talking about you and they ask me who you are."

Maggie laughed and shook her head as she licked her lips. "This is delicious. What did you tell them, Dana? Did you tell them I'm the one you betrayed? Your former best friend? We were like sisters! Until you went behind my back and slept with my MARRIED father and broke up my parent's marriage. You are the reason I dropped out of med school. You went behind my back and slept with my dad. My DAD! And then went and married him and gave birth to almost four of his bastard children."

"Go to hell!", Scully said with fire in her eyes. "I get it, I betrayed you. I caused the downfall of your parents marriage but don't you ever again refer to MY children as bastards!"

"Tell them I wasn't good enough for my father as his daughter so he destroyed everything that was important to me! Tell them that's who I am," Maggie said, with a hand on the door. Maggie turned to look back at her former friend. "Don't ever call me again, Dana. I'd rather forget that you and my father and anything you both created ever existed!"

Scully watched as the door slammed, echoing down the hall. She straightened herself up despite the fact that she was stung. A knock on the door brought her out of reverie. "Dr. Waterson, sorry to disturb you," Nurse Johnson said, avoiding her eyes. Scully knew that she had heard some if not all of her private conversation with Maggie.

"Yes?", Scully said, trying to still her voice.

"There's a new patient in room 4," she said, dumping a manilla folder onto Scully's desk.

Scully flipped through the information quickly, trying to determine her patients needs before she met with them. She tried to be thorough and it was one of the reasons she was one of the best and frequently rewarded Physician's in Baltimore, where she and Daniel had met and stayed to raise their family. She knew that Daniel demanded nothing less out of her as a Physician but she knew too he was occasionally jealous of her accolades. She searched the chart and walked down the hall despite the stares and whispers from those around her. She stopped in front of room 4 and knocked.

 _Mulder_ touched Scully's hand. "Scully, come back to me!", he cried out.

Mrs. Scully was witnessing heartbreak in front of her eyes. She knew that Mulder loved her daughter but she was worried about his mental state. She wasn't sure about what would happen to Fox if her daughter didn't snap out of her coma anytime soon. Mrs. Scully didn't know if Fox would finally break this time.

 **Scully** pushed open the door and smiled as she walked in, shaking the hand of the man who was shirtless and in jeans. The moment her fingers touched his, she felt a jolt go through her fingers.

 _Mulder_ watched the twitching and fluttering of Scully's eyes as she lay in a coma and he squeezed her hand. "Scully, please...come back to me."

 **Scully** stared at the beautiful face of the handsome man. She couldn't place it but he looked so familiar. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," she said. "You look familiar."

"Agent Fox Mulder, FBI", he said with soulful hazel eyes, extending his hand. "And you're Dr. Waterson."

She licked her lips and smiled slightly as she looked at him. "Yes."

Mulder shook his head. "That name doesn't quite fit you."

Scully ignored his comment. "Your records say you live in D.C. Are there no doctors in D.C., Agent Mulder?"

He smiled a crooked smile and she found herself staring longer than normal and her heart was beating faster. There was something inviting about this stranger and she didn't know what it was.

"I was shot in the line of duty here in Baltimore. I've been recuperating here until I can go back home," he said, pointing to an area above his heart.

"I've been to D.C. a few times," she said. "Not sure I could live there though."

Scully blew on her Stethoscope and then placed it on Mulder's massive chest away from his wound. She felt a coolness on his skin and a fluttering in her stomach and she smiled one of her bright wattage smiles, one she hadn't smiled in a very long time. She hadn't noticed the gasp from the man as she leaned in close to him. She touched her stomach and rubbed it. "The baby...", she smiled.

Fox Mulder glanced quickly at her stomach but he was staring into the deep ocean blues of her eyes, mesmerized by her smile. She was beautiful but he could see sadness behind her lids as well. "How far along?", Mulder asked.

She smiled again. Very few people had even asked about the baby, especially the father. "Twenty four weeks," she smiled.

"What are you hoping for?"

Scully's face suddenly changed and she looked lost for a moment and then smiled a quick smile and then placed a hand on his wrist, listening to his pulse. He watched her carefully. She was so small that she had to stand on a step stool to reach him. She worked methodically and with purpose. He inhaled her scent as she checked his temperature dotting down in her notes on her notepad. She removed the bandage that covered the bullet hole. "You were pretty lucky weren't you.", she said, looking up into his eyes.

Mulder was lost in the swirl of blue for a moment until she repeated it. He watched as she looked away nervously. She turned from him not waiting for him to answer. She stepped off the stool and then updated her laptop using her notes and then she placed the blood pressure cup on his arm. She noticed the careful way he was watching her and it both thrilled and unnerved her.

The door suddenly opened and she swung around surprised at the redden face of her husband. Mulder stared at the angry face that was staring back at him as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed with his shirt off and with Dr. Dana Waterson standing in between his legs on a step stool. "What are you doing?", the man demanded.

Scully stepped down and turned to face Daniel. "Sometimes I use the step stool. These tables are more for you height."

She looked at Mulder and then back at her husband. Mulder could see she was terrified. Daniel stared at the bared chested man and could see a BP cup on his arm. He turned back to his wife. "You didn't tell the staff that today was your last day!"

"I..I thought...," she stumbled.

Fox Mulder's eyes narrowed as he looked at the elderly man. "Is there a problem here?", Mulder asked.

"Nothing that deals with you!", Daniel said dismissively.

"Daniel, we can talk about this after I'm done with Agent Mulder," she said, her eyes large as she stared at him.

Daniel seemed satisfied at her reaction to him. She touched her stomach protectively as she eyed her husband. Daniel looked from her to the man on the table and she knew what he was thinking. "Perhaps I should take over," Daniel said, looking between Mulder and his wife.

"I'm perfectly fine with the doctor I have," Mulder said.

Daniel shook his head, "Yes, but my WIFE, is in a delicate state."

Mulder turned to look at her and Scully slunk away, turning her back to the them both as she typed away in her laptop.

"Since I have a choice in my doctor," Mulder said, standing up and staring eye to eye with Daniel. "I prefer the doctor that started with me."

"After today she won't be practicing any more!"

"But she's my doctor today!", Mulder stated firmly.

Daniel looked at the back of his wife's head and then walked out of the room.

She turned then to face the handsome man. "I'm sorry, he should not have done that."

Mulder nodded and sat back down. Mulder could see the immediate shift in her as she placed that little display behind her, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Mulder though was on edge. She placed a hand to his chest and Mulder gasped. They stared eye to eye and for a moment Scully felt as if the earth had moved. She looked around her unsure of her surroundings. All she saw was the depth of his eyes. She swallowed hard as she tore her eyes away from him and continued her examination. Mulder had to bite back a moan as her hands skimmed his skin. She had him turn to inspect the exit wound and even with gloved hands she was eliciting emotions in him he hadn't felt in a long while as she breathed against his skin. Mulder's body was reacting without his permission and he had to try and hide the evidence in his pants. Scully turned from him and he was grateful. She removed her gloves and made notes in her laptop and then turned back to him.

"Well, Agent Mulder," she said. "Looks like the wound is healing well and you'll probably be heading home soon. I'd give it one more visit and then I'm sure they'll clear you to go back to D.C."

"They?", Mulder asked.

"Yes, as Dr. Waterson said."

Mulder noticed she hadn't used the terms 'my husband'.

"Today is my last day."

"Is it medical? Are you on bed rest or something?"

She shook her head. "No, not doctor's orders," she said, quietly. "Husband orders..."

Mulder stared at her so long she grew uncomfortable again. "When I come back in a week, I want to be seen by you."

"Yes, but I won't be..."

Mulder interrupted her. "I know. But I feel connected to you," he said.

"I feel a connection to you too," she said, as her eyes grew large. He could tell she hadn't meant to say that aloud. She turned from him quickly, grabbing her laptop and heading towards the door. "Your free to get dressed. The nurse will come in with a prescription for pain."

"Thank You, Dr.", Mulder said.

Scully took in the muscular stranger one last time and then turned and closed the door behind her.

 _Mulder_ kissed the top of Scully's forehead as Mrs. Scully watched him. "Fox, you haven't eaten or left her side in two days. You need to get some rest."

"No," Mulder said, looking at her mother. "I can't."

"At least eat this sandwich I got you," she said, touching the top of his head.

Skinner stood in the doorway staring at his Agent who was beyond distraught as he kept vigil at her bedside. "How's he doing?", he asked Margaret Scully.

She was surprised to see their boss standing there. She looked back at Mulder. "He's lost without her."

Skinner looked at Scully laying in the bed and then back to Mulder who had let the sandwich fall to the floor. Tears were streaming down Mulder's cheeks. "Scully, don't leave me. I need you," he whispered, and squeezed her hand tightly.

Mrs. Scully placed a hand on Mulder's shoulder. "She'll come back to you, Fox. I know it. She won't leave you like this."

"I can't live without her!", he cried out.

Skinner turned and walked out the door.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Crack In Reality**

 **Part 4**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. This is written for fun, not profit.**

 _Mulder_ was forced by Mrs. Scully to go home and shower but he was back up to the hospital before she could blink an eye. He was having a hard time dealing with 'His Scully' laying helpless in a coma for several days now. She was the strongest person he knew. She was determined, willful and the best thing that had ever happened to him. He needed her like air and as much as Mrs. Scully wanted to be by her daughter's side, she knew that what Dana needed the most was for 'Fox' to be there.

 **It** had been four days since Dana Waterson had been at work and it hadn't taken her long to realize that she would go quickly out of her mind if she had to sit at home with her children all day long, cooking, cleaning, driving them to preschool and third grade while keeping Kali home from daycare. She could tell that Kali missed the daycare routine. Scully kept busy wiping down every table top surface and moping much to the dismay of her housekeeper who ended up watching Kali instead. She was beyond restless with too much time to think and who she thought about was the FBI Agent who had seemed so familiar to her.

 **Scully** knew as a doctor that a woman's hormone changed often during her second trimester. She knew her sex drive would occasionally ramp up but it was extremely unusual for a pregnant woman to want a man other than the father during that period. For some reason, the reaction of another man's touch was extreme during most pregnancies, often negative. Yet and still, she had the opposite effect. She couldn't stop thinking about the FBI Agent ever since she had discharged him. Scully reasoned it was psychological. She was going through a difficult time with Daniel and she was contemplating her next move. Should she leave him or should she stick it out for the kids sake? Eleven years of marriage and with a fourth baby on the way, was it wise to leave her husband now, she pondered. What exactly would he do if she were to leave?

She was lost in thought as she sat on the sofa, her mind drifting back to the handsome FBI Agent that she had had been attracted too. She jumped when Daniel sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking about?", he asked.

Red faced, she touched her stomach and shrugged. "Just thinking..."

"About that guy the other day?"

She looked surprised. "Daniel...seriously? He was a patient."

"How do you know him, Dana?",he demanded, staring at her with alarming blue eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it as he stared down at her belly. "That was the first time that I saw him, I swear."

Daniel turned her toward him. "That's not what it looked like to me!"

"Daniel," she said, reaching out to touch his suited arm. "I'm in love with you, what would ever make you think that? I'm pregnant."

"By me?", he said, watching the shocked expression on her face.

"Did you just?", she said as she attempted to rise from the couch but Daniel grabbed her arm. "SIT back down!"

She sat down and waited for him to release his grip but he continued to hold her tightly. "What's with this Agent Mulder requesting to be seen by you tomorrow, Dana? Who is he to you? I saw the way you were looking at him and the way he looked at you!"

"Daniel, I would never..."

"Then why does he want you and you only?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, really."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Haven't I been faithful to you all this time? He just said he felt comfortable with me as his doctor. He knows I'm pregnant and that you are my husband., I just think he doesn't like or trust doctors."

Daniel stared at her and she pressed her hand against the side of her rounding baby bump. "Your home early, what happened?", she said, trying to change the subject.

"The nurses asked if a patient could even ask for a doctor that was in retirement to see him, especially one that is my wife!", he said, staring at her. "So, I came home to find out what was going on between the two of you."

"Nothing, I swear. I've never met him before."

"He wants you to check him tomorrow. I'll be there when you do."

"Okay," she nodded. "I better check on Kali, " she said, grabbing up the baby monitor beside her. "I think it's time to wake her up from her nap."

She stood up but she could see Daniel continuing to stare at her stomach. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her baby bump. "Can you feel him kicking?"

He looked at her and then yanked his hand away. "If you were to ever leave me, my children would stay with me!", he said, coldly. "So there better not be anything going on between you and Agent Mulder."

"There isn't," she said, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I have everything I ever wanted," she choked. "And you gave me that. There's nothing more that I could ask for."

Daniel stood up and looked at her one last time and then turned and walked out of the door.

 _"She's_ crying," Mulder said. "Why is there tears rolling down her cheek?"

Dr. Miller placed a hand on Mulder's shoulder. "It happens occasionally with Coma patients. They can still hear and she could be reacting from something she heard or from something she's dreamed. No one really knows what happens when someone is in a coma."

 **Scully** readied herself for work. She was happy to have a distraction for the day. She was used to working and being a stay-at-home mom was not what she had envisioned. She admired the women that could stay home with their kids but she found herself bored as soon as nine a.m. It wasn't in her nature to relax. She had worked hard through college and medical school and even after getting married to Daniel, she would put in sixteen hour days with work and family. She needed to achieve, it was apart of her makeup. It was what made her who she was, Scientist, Medical Doctor, Wife and Mom.

She found herself staring at a different room, room 3 and she pushed it open to see the handsome Agent Fox Mulder seated with his shirt off and a pair of jeans seated on the table. She stared at his muscular chest for a long time entranced as Mulder snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Doctor," he smirked.

She quickly composed herself. "Agent Mulder. You weren't kidding about calling me up."

"No, I wasn't," he said, watching her carefully as she placed the laptop down on the counter and turned from him, washing her hands. She could see him watching her, his image mirroring from the chrome cabinets. She turned back to face him. He was staring at her in a way that made her heart skip. "Tell me, Agent Mulder, are you this tenacious with your personal doctor?"

"My personal doctor is a sixty year old balding MAN," he said, with a twinkle in his eye. "I see him only when forced too."

"So, your saying because I'm a woman, you're more persistent."

"You're a very beautiful woman," Mulder said. "That might have something to do with it."

She turned to look at him. He was staring in her eyes as her thoughts were spinning. She wanted to kiss him and she didn't know why. She didn't know this man. But, she felt safe around him.

Mulder turned from her as the door pushed opened. Daniel stared back at him.

"Is there a reason your walking into my exam?", Mulder questioned. "I think one doctor can check one bullet wound."

Daniel's eyes narrowed and he stared down at his wife. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," she said, nervously. "I just came in here myself."

Daniel looked Mulder up and down. He could tell that the handsome man seemed agitated by him but he could care less. Scully was studying her husband, trying to determine which way he would blow up on her. He glared at Mulder and then turned back to her, giving her a warning glare and then walked out of the room.

She sighed in relief and then locked the examination room door. Mulder was seated on the exam table facing her and when she stepped close to him he placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to take that, you know."

She looked up into his eyes and was lost for moment. "Take what?"

He gave her a look and she blushed nervously. "Oh, that...", she said, dismissively. "He gets jealous some times. It's nothing."

"You deserve better," Mulder said.

"And how do you know that?", Scully asked, as she checked his vitals. "My husband and I have been married for eleven years. We have three other children."

"But your not happy," Mulder said. "It's in your eyes. Your eyes are screaming for you to escape. You want out."

Scully stared at him. "And how do you know all that?", she said, crossing her arms in front of her."

"Because you belong to me..."

She shook her head. "What?"

 _"You_ belong to me, Scully, and I need you to come back to me," Mulder whispered in her ear. "You love me and I love you."

 **"You** love me and I love you," Agent Mulder said, as he looked into Dr. Dana Watersons eyes. He was inches away from her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"What?", Dana Waterson said, trying to shake herself.

"I know you can hear me Scully," Agent Mulder was saying.

Dana Waterson shook her head. "I'm confused. What's happening?"

"I know you know I love you," Agent Mulder said, touching her cheek.

Suddenly the exam room dissolved and Scully opened her eyes to a view of the ceiling. She could hear a beeping sound and she knew she was in the hospital.

"Mulder?", Scully said, as her eyes fluttered open adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"Scully? Scully?", Mulder said, touching her face. "SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!", he screamed to the nursing staff.

"Mulder?", Scully said, as Mulder hovered above her bed.

"Scully," he said, kissing her fingers. "I knew you'd come back to me."

"You said you love me."

Mulder smiled. "Yes, Scully and you love me."

"The Children!", she said, sitting up.

Mrs. Scully gripped her shoulder, trying to keep her from jumping out of bed. "Dana? What children?"

"My children!", she said, looking around her. "Mom?", she said surprised.

"Yes, Dana, it's mom."

Scully gripped her mother's face despite the monitors tethered to both arms. "Mom, I've missed you so very much."

"Dana, it's okay. It was only a few days."

Scully looked around her frantically. "Where's dad? Where's Missy?"

Mulder and Maggie Scully stared at each other. "Dana, sit back and rest."

Scully looked agitated and confused. She suddenly pushed the blankets away and lifted her gown, exposing her naked body to both Mulder and her mother. "My baby...where is my baby?", she said, frantically.

"Scully," Mulder said, gripping her hand. "Scully, whereever you were, you aren't there now."

"I have to pick them up from school," Scully said, shaking her head. "And I can't keep talking to you," she said, staring at Mulder. She turned back to her mother. "Or you...Daniel forbid it."

"Daniel?", Mulder said, confused. "Whose Daniel?"

Maggie looked horrified. "I'll tell you later. Dana honey, I'm just grateful my baby is back in the land of the living."

Mulder nodded and kissed Scully's cheek just as Dr. Miller entered the room followed by a nurse.

"Dana, so glad you came out of your coma."

"Coma?", she said, looking around. "I'm confused. Where are my children? And what happened to my baby," Scully yelled touching her flat muscular stomach. "Mulder, where are they?", she said, turning to him with tears trailing down her cheek.

Dr. Miller gestured for Mulder and Margaret Scully to step outside of the room as a nurse tending to her needs.

Dr. Miller closed the door behind him and smiled sympathetically to them both. "It seems that Dr. Scully was in a dream world and she returned still conscious of that dream state."

"What are you saying?", Mrs. Scully asked. "You're saying she can't distinguish between her dream and reality?"

"Exactly, but I'm sure she will," Dr. Miller said, reassuringly. "It's not unheard of. There's been Coma patients that woke up speaking a foreign language so we at least have that going in our favor. I think given some time, the dream state will fade and reality will set in, but be prepared for intense emotions, especially since she seems to have had in her dream state, what she could not in this one."

Mulder gasped."Daniel?"

Mrs. Scully shook her head. "Not Daniel...children."

Mulder sighed heavily. "The one thing I can't give her," he thought to himself.

Mrs. Scully saw the sadness in Mulder's eyes and reached out and held his hand.

"What should we do?", Maggie asked, Dr. Miller.

"We need to keep reminding her of the present. That's very important. We'll give you some time but we'll come check on her in a little bit. I'm happy that she's come out of her coma."

"Me too," they both said.

They watched as he walked off down the hall. Mulder held open the door and escorted Mrs. Scully back into her daughter's room.

"Mom, where's dad? Is Daniel coming? I need to see my kids," Scully said, confused and anxious.

Maggie gripped her hand and kissed it. "I'll be back later on, Dana. I'll leave you two alone."

"But, Agent Mulder is just my patient," Scully said.

Maggie could see the panged expression across Mulder's face. "Fox, talk to her," she said, turning back to look at her daughter. She kissed her cheek. "God has answered my prayers. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay," Scully said, watching her leave. "This makes no sense", she said, looking confused. "What am I doing here? Did I have an accident? What happened to my baby?"

Mulder shook his head. "Scully, you are an FBI Agent. You are my partner and so much more."

She shook her head. "Maybe in another life, Agent Mulder, but not in this one. I turned down the FBI. I'm married. I'm a Doctor. I have three beautiful children and one on the way," she said, touching her flat stomach.

"In this life, Scully, you are in love with me and I am in love with you!", he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed where he could look deeply into her eyes. "You are a medical doctor but you have one patient and that patient is ME. You are my partner, my best friend and I hope to be something more one day..."

"No!", she said, shaking her head. "That's not true. It's not! I have three children. Jacob, Addison and Kali and I'm preg...", she stopped to feel her stomach again. "I was pregnant with my fourth child and you were my patient," she said, as tears streaked her cheek. "Now, please, call my husband, he's probably worried about me."

Mulder stared down at her and then reached out and kissed her hand. "I have been worried about you, Scully. My heart has been aching for you for days now. I thought I'd lost you forever."

Scully yanked her hand back. "Call my husband, Daniel Waterson, please and tell him where I am."

Mulder stood up and stepped back away from her. "I love you, Scully. You'll see. You are meant to be with me!", he said, turning to walk out of her room door.

She watched him exited out into the hall through the glass window that separated her from the nurses station and her head fell back against her pillow. Mulder's words played in her mind."You are meant to be with me" and for a brief moment she knew deep within her that it was true.

 **Please leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Crack In Reality**

 **Part 5**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. This is written for fun, not profit.**

Armed with an address provided to him by The Lone Gunmen, Mulder drove down the suburban D.C. streets, past tree lined homes as he searched the massive Columbia Heights houses looking for Daniel Waterson's home. He stopped and parked in front of pale blue building large enough to be his entire apartment building but these were in fact, single family homes. He walked up the steps and noticed the name Daniel Watterson on a golden name plate on the door.

He rang the doorbell and within a few minutes, the door opened to a tall elderly man. Mulder stepped back and looked around him, confused. The man watched him out of curiosity. "Can I help you?", he said, finally.

"Daniel Waterson? Dr. Daniel Waterson?", Mulder said, with his head cock to one side, a confused look gracing his face.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Waterson."

"Of Baltimore?", Mulder said, in disbelief. "You were a Professor at the University of Maryland."

"Can I ask who you are?", Daniel said, growing impatient.

Mulder pulled out his identification. "Fox Mulder, FBI."

"What is this about?"

"A woman you used to know...Can I come in?"

Daniel opened his door and Mulder stood in the center of a great room. Daniel offered him a seat and Mulder sat down surrounded by opulent furnishings. It reminded him of his mother and his upbringing on the Vineyard. It was the type of furniture that you see but don't touch. Daniel stood in front of him. "What is this about, Agent Mulder?"

"Dr. Dana Scully."

Mulder watched as the man softened, a smile gracing his lips. "Dana?", he said, softly. "Where is she? She isn't hurt is she?"

Mulder didn't answer. He was studying the man, profiling him.

"Why are you here, Agent Mulder?"

"You were in a...in a..."

"Relationship with her," Daniel added. "Yes, several years ago. Where is she?"

"It doesn't matter," Mulder said, crossing his arms in front of him. "I need to know about your relationship with her. It could save her life."

Daniel could tell that Mulder was watching him carefully."Do you know Dana through the FBI? Do you work with her?"

Mulder said nothing as he watched him. Daniel shook his head. "She was the love of my life."

Mulder cringed inwardly.

"I left my wife for her."

Mulder swallowed hard as he stared at the older man old enough to be his father. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, the story of Dana and I." Daniel said. "But I didn't want her joining the FBI. She defied me and joined anyway."

Mulder detected the words, "Defy."

"You were married and you dated one of your students?", Mulder guessed.

Daniel chuckled and crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "Dana was very special. I lived and breath for her. I still do. A woman like that...," he said, nostalgically. "You can't let get away from you."

"You speak as if it's present tense," Mulder said, alarmed. "Are you following her?"

Daniel smiled and shook his head. "I've kept a respectful distance. I knew about you before you came to my door," he said, staring at Mulder. "Do I hope to reconcile with her?" Daniel asked, while looking into Mulder's eyes. "Absolutely."

Mulder stepped up to him."Well, I'm afraid that won't happen," Mulder glared.

"Your in love with her!", Daniel stated. "Aren't we all? But, be prepared because she'll break your heart."

Mulder stepped back. "Now that I know who you are, I better not see you or even THINK I see you around Scully or I'll put you six feet under!"

"Are you threatening me, Agent Mulder?", Daniel asked, smugly.

"Consider it a reasonable promise!", Mulder said, tossing the door open and walking down the steps.

When Mulder arrived back to Scully's floor, her room was empty and Mulder began to panic. "Where is she?", he screamed.

"Agent Mulder," the nurse said. "We moved her from ICU to a private room. Her mother is with her. She's in 3 B."

Mulder quickly walked down to the third floor of Georgetown Memorial Hospital, searching for Scully's room number. He knocked on the door and Maggie Scully answered, "Come in."

Mulder walked in with flowers in his hand and a smile on his lips. Scully watched him as he approached her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"How are you, Scully?", he said, sitting down on the side of her bed..

"Mulder, it's okay," she said, looking him directly in the eye. "I know who you are to me and I know who I am. I can't explain why I thought..."

She said, squeezing his hand and shaking her head.

"You thought you were married to Daniel...", he said, the name slowly.

She nodded her head and then glanced quickly to her mother. "I thought I was twenty something weeks pregnant too," she said, with sadness.

Mulder pulled her against his chest."Tell me about them."

Scully sighed and looked up at him, pulling away slightly. "It was my life had I not joined the FBI and it was...", she said, looking at her mother and then back to Mulder. "Terrible, horrific, a nightmare," she said, as he kissed her forehead. "But...", she said, with a smile. "My children, Mulder...My children...", she said, as tears began to trail her cheeks.

Maggie wiped her eyes, she needed to remain strong in front of her but her heart was breaking.

Mulder too had a knot in his stomach as he held her against him. "Tell me about them."

She looked up surprised. "You don't have to..."

"I want to hear it," he said, interrupting. "They're apart of you, therefore, they are important to me."

She shook her head. "Even if they only existed in my head?", she said, as the tears continued to flow.

"Maybe they do exist, Scully, in a different dimension, maybe you were living that life and we only knew each other as doctor and patient."

She gripped his arm, "There was more to it than that. I felt connected to you, attracted to you," she smiled shyly. "And Daniel became incised. There was a connection between us despite everything else."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his finger against her soft skin of her cheek."I think, we'd always end up together."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I was miserable married to Daniel. I was thinking about leaving him. Actually, Missy was the one that pushed me to do it," Scully said, turning to look at her mother. "And I hadn't seen you or dad in over nine years. Bill wasn't speaking to me, and Charles barely talked to me as well. Daniel had me isolated from everyone," she said, trying to shake off the residual feelings she had from her other life.

She touched Mulder's cheek and stared into his eyes. "I was very unhappy, Mulder. My children were terrified of Daniel. He was controlling, manipulative and I felt so powerless," she said, as a shiver ran through her. "That was one of the worst feelings I had was being powerless in my marriage, my career...and all I wanted was to escape it. You told me I could, Mulder, and you brought me back."

Mulder bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You told me you loved me," she said, in awe.

"I do love you, more than words could ever express, Scully. You are the center of my world."

She smiled a wide smile. "I've waited along time to hear that, Mulder. And you know I love you too."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I've known a long, long time."

They stared at each other for a long awkward moment. Maggie Scully cleared her throat, letting them know she was still in the room with them.

"Tell me about them, Scully," Mulder said, searching her eyes.

She sighed heavily and with a shaky voice she said, "Jacob is my oldest and he's nine. He's very independent," she smiled. "He only has a hint of my hair color, the rest is...", she paused. "Daniel," she said, eying Mulder. "And then there's Addison or Addie for short," she said with a smile. "She was the spitting image of me but she was different than Emily personality-wise but just like Emily, she looked a lot like me."

"Then she was beautiful," he smiled.

Scully smiled to her mother who gripped her other hand and she continued describing them. "And then there was baby Kali, and she like her big sister looked like me. Both of them had red hair and everything, " she smiled. "And then there was the baby I was pregnant with," she said, solemnly. "He was growing despite all the tension in the house and in our lives. He was a fighter."

"They sound beautiful, Dana."

"They were, Mom. I wish you could've seen them...",she said, leaning back against her pillows as reality sunk in. "I had a glimpse of what my life would've been and parts of it I loved, like my children. But the rest...", she said, shaking her head. "I never want to be that woman again. I never want someone deciding for me what I can do or can't do with my career."

Mulder looked off. Had he had the chance, he would've demanded that she quit the FBI. Scully reached out and he turned to face her. "The relationship I had with Daniel has nothing to do with the one between you and I. I know you want me safe, I know you want the best for me and that's not what I meant. Daniel was..."

"I understand," he smiled. "I know our relationship is different, Scully. We have trust between us and love."

"Yes, we do," she said sincerely. "Right now, I feel like I'm between worlds," she said, looking from her mother to Mulder. "Do you understand that? I still feel like I'm there with them."

"We do," Maggie said, squeezing her hand. "We love you Dana."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"I'm gonna go on to your apartment and sleep."

"Thanks for coming mom. Get some rest."

Maggie hugged her daughter and Mulder and then left them alone. Mulder held her hand tightly, kissing her fingers. "Mulder," she said, her eyes showing sadness. "There were parts of my life that I will miss, actually."

"Oh?"

"Feeling my children hug me when I got them up in the morning. Feeling like I was actually a doctor. My children, Mulder," she said, looking with sadness. "They were MINE," she sighed. "Emily wasn't really mine, not really," she said, sadly. "I didn't get to see her enter the world. I didn't see her take her first step, or really hold her, know her, love her the way I wanted too. But with them, I was there from the beginning," she said, wiping her tears. "But, Mulder, I was not the woman I am now and so I didn't fight him like I should have."

"Scully," Mulder said, holding her tightly. "You did what you thought was best."

"How long will this go on, Mulder? How long will I live in two worlds? Maybe it's best that I forget and move on to my normal life."

"Your normal life?", he smirked.

She huffed. "My normal life chasing after UFOs, " she grinned. "But, my normal life with YOU," she said, her eyes locked onto his.

Mulder bent down and placed a soft light kiss on her lips, a kiss that promised more to come. She smiled and then laid back as Mulder fussed and adjusted her blankets. He kissed her lips lightly again and then squeezed her hand. "Are you leaving Mulder?", she said, alarmed.

"No," he said, turning off the light. "I'd never do that," he said, plopping back down. "I'm here for the long haul, Scully. It's me and you forever, remember that."

She smiled and then closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Mulder sat vigil at her bedside, watching her sleep peacefully, despite his nervousness. He watched the nurses as they changed the bandages around her head and checked her IV's, waking her briefly. Each time Scully would glance over to make sure he was still there.

He awoke to find a blanket covering him and a pillow tucked behind his head and he knew it had to be one of the nurses, concerned about his welfare. The nurses had done that the entire time he'd watched over Scully while she lay in a coma. Now that she was awake, he would jerk awake from his brief sleep and check on her trying to assure himself that she hadn't slipped back into a coma.

Despite everything Scully had been through, she was still the strongest person he had ever met. His mind drifted back to Daniel Waterson and he could not merge the Scully he knew with the one Daniel knew. His Psychologist mind knew that Daniel, as well as Jack, who seemed to be a slightly younger copy of Daniel, was the reason for Scully's defenses throughout the years. Meeting Daniel was helping him understand 'His Scully' more than he ever had. As Mulder watching her carefully, he vowed to make her dreams come true, he vowed to make her happy, for as long as he had breath in his body.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crack In Reality**

 **Part 6**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer-This is written for fun, not profit.**

Skinner stood in the doorway, staring at Mulder who was still asleep in a chair next to Scully's bedside, his hand entwined with hers. He was no fool, he knew that his two top agents were in love with eachother. Anyone with eyes could see that. But, he also knew that it was more than dangerous for them to be so connected to eachother. He was often hauled into meetings, secretive meetings, to defend their behaviors, their assignments or they're travel expenses. He was often blackmailed by Krycek or CGB Spender because of them and he had done things he could never tell them just to keep them safe. He worried about them more than they knew. He felt protective of them, though his feelings for Scully weren't completely pure. But, he knew she loved Mulder and vice versa. He knew it from the first time he met them when he was first assigned to them. But as he watched Mulder sit by her side, he worried there would come a time that the cost to them would be too great. He wasn't sure if he would be there to pick up the pieces.

Mulder stirred and glanced up at the doorway, "Sir," he said.

"How is she? Is she still confused?"

"She's getting better," Mulder said. "It's going to take some time."

"How much time?"

Mulder stood up and stretched. "I'm not sure but she's progressing well."

"And she can hear you," Scully said, opening her eyes and glancing at the door.

"I was just checking in on you," Skinner.

"Thank You, sir," Scully said. "I'm grateful to be back."

Skinner nodded. "Well, I wanted to just stop by and check on you both."

"Thank You," she said, still gripping Mulder's hand. "I'm being discharged today."

"You are?", he said, surprised.

"I'm out of a coma. I just have a bruise on the back of my skull that isn't visible and all of my scans came back normal, so they're going to discharge me."

"Okay, well, take as much time as you need before coming back."

"Thank You," she smiled.

He looked towards Mulder. "Are you taking her home?"

Mulder nodded. "As soon as she has breakfast and the doctor gives the okay, they'll discharge her."

Skinner nodded looking uncomfortable. "Keep me updated," Skinner said, heading out of the door and disappearing down the hallway.

Mulder smiled back at Scully, communicating with her through their eyes.

She smiled and looked off shyly as Mulder smiled. She looked back at him. "Mulder, your terrible."

He feigned innocence. "What? It's true."

"He does not. I'm sure that thought has never even crossed his mind."

"Scully, any man that's breathing thinks that when he looks at you!", he said.

She gasped in surprise and touched the bandage to her head. He leaned in for a kiss on her soft lips. "And yes, even bandaged and bruised, you are the still the sexiest, most beautifulest woman ever created."

She stared at him with wonder and then smiled."Thank you, though I don't feel like it right now."

"Trust me," he smiled. "You could never look unsexy to me."

She blushed and then giggled. "Well, thanks, Mulder. You really know how to make a girl all banged up feel special."

He smiled and kissed her hand just as a nurse came in to check on her. "Your going to eat some breakfast and then Dr. Miller is gonna come and check on you and make his final determination if your ready to go home. How does that sound?"

Scully smiled. "I'm ready to go home."

After breakfast, they waited for Dr. Miller who came in with a fellow doctor and a smile holding a clipboard. "Dana, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well."

"This is Dr. Willis from Psychiatric, here to observe our conversation."

Dr. Willis smiled in their direction.

"Can you tell me, Dana, where you are?"

"I'm in my hospital bed at Georgetown Memorial Hospital."

"And what is your occupation?", Dr. Miller asked.

"I'm an FBI Agent."

"And what is your last name?"

"Scully," she said, without hestitation.

"And are you single or married?"

"I'm single," she said, locking eyes with Mulder.

"And do you have any children?"

"Yes," she said, firmly. "I had a daughter, Emily, that died."

"And who is Dr. Daniel Waterson?"

"He is my ex," she said, glancing towards Mulder and then glancing down.

"And were you ever married?"

"No, we were not," she said, scooting back against the headboard.

"Did you have children with Dr. Waterson?"

Scully swallowed hard. "No, I did not," she said, sadly.

Dr. Willis nodded towards Dr. Miller and he smiled at Mulder. "She's free to go home. Her head will be bruised and sore. I'll send home a prescription for that but other than that, she'll just need to take it easy for a few days."

After they had left, Scully turned to face Mulder. "I've accepted the premise that perhaps there are other worlds, Mulder."

He looked shocked. "You do?"

"That gives me hope that my children DO in fact exist out there. But, as much as I hope they are happy and that I wish I could be with them, as well as Emily, I would not want to live in a world where you were nothing more to me than a stranger."

"I couldn't live in that world either," he said, gripping her hand. "I think they do live in another world, Scully. Perhaps you were actually there with them."

Scully stared at Mulder and he could see the recognition in her eyes. "That gives me hope, Mulder. That makes me feel much better. That they aren't lost to me. They are still out there with me somewhere."

They stared at eachother for a long moment until a nurse handed them her discharge papers.

"Come on, Scully, let me take you home."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Mulder."

"I can do better," he said, with a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **THE END**

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
